Please Love Me
by AmiiLuvsToRiot
Summary: Edward/OC, What Happens is that Amy  OC  is totally in love with Edward and he never talked to her, so what happens when he does? R&R


Heey this a little story that I did when I was bored over the weekend and if any of you are reading 'My Little Sunflower' then you'll know who Amy I, I advice you to read it so that you understand Amy's character and who she is. Hope you like it!  
>-AmiiLuvsToRiot.<p>

Ergh! School why does school have to be on a Monday? I think this every Monday recently it's starting to became a routine. This is pretty much my life really I live at home with my Mum and Dad and also my older sister Rachel. We are pretty close my family if you mean by close that all the rest of my family think that we are total lunatics then yeah you could say that.  
>Today is the 14th March and school life is doing pretty good, well except for maths. I got a E in maths and that got me down but my other classes I am a C and B student. Normally when I'm down I don't talk to anyone and I try to keep a distance away from me, but when you have friends like mine they find a way to get you happy again. The thing lately that's got me down is that all my friends have boyfriends. Emily has Jasper, Kelly had Emmett and Alice had Jacob. And who do I get? No-one, well I dream that there is someone and his name is Edward Cullen. Even his name makes me shiver and those eyes of his it's like they can see straight into your soul. Recently I have moved up into the top English and I have to sit next to him and every time that I go to my seat I can smell his scent and it makes me want to drool. It's his appearance that I can't get over how flawless he is, is unbelievable! His whole body looks like it is cut from stone. He looks like he's a part-time model or something. Every English lesson I want to talk to him but really I don't have the guts. Coward that's what I am, a total coward! I've always heard him talk to Alice or someone else and his voice is like velvet, so smooth but when he gets angry his voice could cut you.<p>

As I finally got myself out of bed I looked at my alarm clock and in big red letters were 8:45. WHAT! I have 15 minutes to get to school! I rushed around the house collecting my things and putting them into my bag then running upstairs and getting dressed in my favourite grey baseball jacket with a white t-shirt underneath, my light blue skinnies and my ballet pumps. I quickly ran my brush through my hair and I ran out of the door with my car keys in my right hand. I reached the car door unlocked it and jumped inside and started the engine quickly as I could. I was doing 40 mph put I only live a couple of minutes away from school so it wasn't so bad. As I pulled into the school parking lot I saw his silver Volvo and Jasper's car next to it. I soon recognised Alice's car and there was a space next to it. I drove over to it and parked my car. I jumped out of the car and collected my belongs and ran into the main entrance just as the bell went for first period. And I had…English! Yes! I am now happy!  
>I made my way to English I was on the corridor I was a couple of doors away when a scent over come me. Edward was behind me. I smiled to myself and I walked into class and went to my seat which was at the back of the room in the left corner, I was closed to the wall and this way I could text without getting caught. I could still smell him and I went to my seat. After Ms Newton told us about what we was doing when she told us that we was doing about Shakespeare I heard Edward sigh. Ms told us to talk about what plays that he had done, this gave me a reason to talk to him. We both turned our chairs towards each other; I was to busy looking at my paper and going over the date. I smiled to myself and then he spoke.<br>"Morning Amy." I turned to be met with his eyes, I snapped out of my daydream.  
>"Morning." I replied back. This is the first time he's talked to me since he moved here!<br>"What's you favourite play?" he asked me.  
>"Romeo and Juliet. I love how Romeo is and I am a sucker for love stories."<br>"I hate love stories."  
>"How can you?" This was now turning into a debate.<br>"Well the just show you that their life is better and it makes girls believe that their prince charming will be on a white horse and rescue them. And they should be treaded better"  
>"Oh yeah, how would you teach a girl then Edward?" I so wanted to know.<br>"Well if she was down then I would find a way to make her happy. If she wanted something then I would get it her no matter what the cost and if we was arguing then I would kiss your-I mean her lips." Did he just say that he would kiss my lips? Is this real? It's my lucky day today!  
>"Amy this is going to seem random but do you like Paramore?"<br>"I love Paramore, why?"  
>"Because…they are here tonight and Emmett doesn't want to go anymore so I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."<br>"Sure I'll come with you." I said with a smile on my face.  
>"Okay, I'll pick you up at 7."<br>"Great."

I was sat in my living room waiting for Edward to pick me up and I went into the kitchen and wrote a note.  
>'Mum, gone to a concert with Edward Cullen won't be home late<br>Love You. X Amy'  
>As I attached it to the fridge I heard a knock on the door. I fixed my self I pulled my black flower dress down a little bit, and put my hair over my jean jacket. I walked over to the door and opened it to see Edward in a black t-shirt with a jean jacket over the top, he had on tight skinnies, and well I defiantly love the tight part!<br>"Hi you ready?" he said  
>"Yeah." I closed the door behind me and locked it up and followed him towards his car. As I reached it he opened the car door for me and I went inside. I watched him walk around the car and I heard him open the drivers' door. The engine started with a purr and we were off. As we reached the arena I saw people making their way inside. I got out of the car and closed it behind me. He walked towards me with a smile on his face and we started to walk to the entrance.<br>"Tickets?" said the person on the door. Edward reached into his pocket and handed out 2 tickets.  
>"Thanks." And we walked inside and made our way to standing.<br>When the music started everyone scream and so did me and Edward.


End file.
